Destroying Love Is Easier Than You Think
by WeFallForever
Summary: He broke her heart, now she had to break him. A Camp Rock poem.


**Destroying Love is Easier than you Think**

**AN/ My second one shot, please tell me what you think in a review. It took me a little while to write, so I'd appreciate it. :)**

There had been only three emotions Marisol Mateo had been known to express: Jealousy, satisfaction and disdain.

So, it was no surprise to Dana-Marisol's partner in crime-that when her longtime boyfriend, Shane Gray, showed up on her TV screen holding another girl in a more than friendly way, she didn't react badly. Yasmin only stared at the screen, barely moving.

"Mari?" Dana asked uncertainly. "Are…are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm better than okay." Marisol said coolly, turning off the high definition TV. "But by the end of the week, Shane Gray won't be."

Dana knew her friend more than anybody did, so she had known what Marisol had said was going to happen-she would crush Shane without a second thought, she would destroy him.

And, of course, Dana would be expected to help.

Her job was to somehow get Mitchie Torres's e-mail address and to give it to Marisol. She doubted it would simply be harmless chain mail, though. No, it would be something much bigger.

And Dana, being the expert hacker she was, did it without complain. She figured out Shane's password and got a hold of all of his friend's hot mails-including the infamous Mitchie. _Why not go all the way?_ She thought as her fingers slid across the key pad. _Marisol wouldn't mind, she'd be delighted to have some extra information. _

To Dana's utter enjoyment, Marisol was. "I'll expose him to all his friends, instead of just the one." She said, chuckling darkly afterwards. "They'll see what he really is, a two-timing bastard."

Marisol scrolled through her pictures on her computer, finding evidence of her and Shane's past relationships. One was even on the previous day before Shane had left for Camp Rock in the first place-a picture of Marisol in lacy underwear on top of Shane. "You're going to send these pictures to everyone?" Dana asked nonchalantly. "What about Shane's promise to stay 'pure'?" Marisol threw her head back and laughed once more. "Oh, Dana, if I've taught you anything in this world it's to _never_ believe what you hear! That boy lost his virtue when he was fourteen-trust me."

The teenage girl attached the photos to the message she was about to send, her heart pounding faster with anticipation. "How many friends does he have on his list?" She asked, making her friend scoff. "Over seven-hundred."

"And if I include the five hundred I know, the hundred you know, and the fact that I have every good tabloid's number on speed dial…" Dana laughed, cutting off her friend. "Shane's as good as toast."

"No, honey," Marisol corrected, sending the message. "As good as dirt."

But soon, dirt became too generous of a name to call the rock star. Anyone who was anyone seemed to have gotten the pictures, and anyone with half a brain had sent them to the press. Shane was nothing short of ruined.

Mitchie, after seeing the photos, had broken up with him. She called him a liar and an ungrateful bastard.

Shane's band members, Jason and Nate, had fought with him and kicked him out of the band. They said the record label would have dropped them anyway and that it was their only choice.

The press had released every single picture of Shane and Marisol. They questioned his character and made sure that everyone hated him; even the fans Shane had once had disappeared.

Marisol couldn't have been more happy with what she had done. Naturally, she boasted about it to her other friends and to important people. And obviously she had met up with Shane to mock him-publicly, of course. He called her a slut and a bitch, but she didn't dare show that it hurt. No. Instead, she had taken the nearest glass of water and splashed it on his face. Marisol usually wasn't one to show hurt.

But when she did, she made sure no one was around. She would lock the door to her room and blast the loudest song she could on her stereo. Marisol would close her blinds and hide under her covers, letting the heavy sobs rack her body and control her. She would cry for hours; mostly over things she had pushed into the back of her mind, things she had willed to forget.

But Dana knew she never forgot. She remembered the day when her father had left her and her mother, she remembered the day when her only friend had moved without a goodbye, and she sure as hell remembered the first time she had felt love for a boy, a boy named Shane Gray.

So yes, Marisol was known to only show three emotions. And yes, Marisol was one of the biggest bitches anyone could know, but she was still human. A human who felt not three emotions, but a mix of many.

_Because, really, she was just as weak as the people she crushed. _


End file.
